To Earn Your Stripes
To Earn Your Stripes is the thirtieth episode of Power Rangers Jungle Fury. It is the fourth episode of the six-episode endgame arc. Synopsis Lily and Theo pass the tests necessary to become masters. Casey however, does not. Dai Shi meanwhile is still weakened from the shock of Scorch's outburst, which allows Jarrod to briefly regain control of his body. Casey wanders off to think about his loss and comes across Jarrod saving Camille from the remaining Phantom Beasts, sent to assassinate her. This causes Casey to think that they might be able to liberate Jarrod from Dai Shi's grasp; though the others aren't as hopeful and have settled for simply destroying Dai Shi instead. After returning Camille to the Temple, Dai Shi regains control of his body and storms off. Plot Casey flips the sign to open and turns to face his friends. Casey: Okay crew, ready for business? RJ: Not quite. Casey, Lily, Theo, we're going on a little trip today. Theo: Is this one of your it's not about the destination, it's about the journey kind of trips? RJ: No, this time it's about the destination. Lily: Where are we going? RJ told her they would soon find out. RJ ask Fran if she would be okay with just Dominic. Fran gushed they she and Dominic make a great team, and then became embarrassed when she realized what she had said. Dominic told RJ they had everything under control. RJ lead Lily, Casey, and Theo out of Jungle Karma Pizza. Fran walked up to Dominic and wondered where RJ was taking their friends. Dominic told Fran that RJ had confided in him and where they were heading was great. There is a storm outside the temple, and one inside as well as Dai Shi paces back and forth. His head is hurting and Jarrod's memories are coming to the surface. Memories of him being bullied and then later, as a young man, bullied a young boy. It becomes too much and Dai Shi smashes a vase that is close by. Camille, who had blended into one of the column's, emerges and asks Dai Shi what is wrong. Camille decides it is the Power Rangers who is troubling Dai Shi and guides him back to his throne. Dai Shi asks where Generals Snapper and Scorch are, he wants to keep an eye on them. Dai Shi does not trust them and neither does Camille. Camille tells Dai Shi she has always been loyal to him as she sits by his feet. Dai Shi confirms that out of all his Generals, he knows he can always trust her. Camille places her hand on Dai Shi's. Dai Shi is in turmoil once more and he softly thanks her. Camille gets up, afraid, Dai Shi has never thanked her before. Dai Shi is surprised as well. Dai Shi gets up and leaves, claiming he is looking for Snapper and Scorch. The two Generals had witness what had happened. General Scorch confirms Camille's charms is bringing out the human in Dai Shi. General Scorch tells General Snapper they need to protect Dai Shi and they can do that by destroying Camille. Dai Shi storms into a chamber. His head is pounding and he wrecks the room in the process. Dai Shi turns around and faces a mirror. Dai Shi soon enters the mirror. Jarrod has control for the moment and tells Dai Shi he wants his life back. Jarrod had never wanted to hurt anyone. Dai Shi is not about to let that happen. Inhabiting Jarrod's body has given Dai Shi all the information he needs to destroy the humans. Which Dai Shi intends to do, including destroying Jarrod as he views him as only a vessel. Jarrod tells Dai Shi he won't let him use him anymore, he has the spirit of the lion. Dai Shi remarks that he has the strength of the lion, but not the heart, which is why he chose Jarrod. Dai Shi leaves the reflection and reenters Jarrod's body. Dai Shi is in control once more. Casey, Theo, and Lily are pleasantly surprised when RJ takes them back to Pai Zhug. Masters Swoop, Phant, and Finn are there. It is time for the students to take their Master's test. Theo and Lily are excited. Casey is not. To become a Master, they must defeat their Master. There is time for meditation before the test. Theo and Lily sit and meditate. Casey goes up to RJ. Casey is stressed out and asks RJ for some help. RJ tells him he has taken him as far as he can, the rest is up to Casey. Casey is not happy with this answer. Casey joins Theo and Lily once more. The test begins. Theo and Lily enter with confidence as they battle their Masters. Casey is a little unsure. During the test, Casey sees how well Lily is doing and copies her moves. When that no longer works, Casey watches Theo and then copies Theo's moves. Eventually Theo releases his jaguar spirit and it defeats the bat spirit. Lily releases her cheetah spirit and it defeats the elephant spirit. Casey figures that is what he has to do next. Casey releases his tiger spirit and it defeats the shark spirit. The test is over. The students line up in front of their Masters. Master Swoop congratulates Theo on passing the test. Master stripes appear on Theo's arm and he is very happy. Master Phant tells Lily he knew she could do it. Lily has passed as well and has the master stripes. Casey is confident Master Finn will tell him he has passed. Instead Master Finn tells Casey he did not pass the test. Theo and Lily are surprised - Casey had done everything they had done. Casey is upset, but Master Finn's word is final. Generals Scorch and Snapper has gathered the remaining Phantom Beast Warriors, Lepus, Osiris, and Sonimax. The Generals tell the warriors that Dai Shi wants Camille destroyed. Lepus, Osiris, and Sonimax are skeptical at first, but the generals insist that Camille must be destroyed because she has betrayed Dai Shi. The three warriors leave to do the generals bidding. Inside the pizza place, Theo, Lily, and Casey are working in the kitchens. Theo and Lily have their sleeves pulled down and Casey notices. Casey tells them they don't have to hide their stripes, they should be proud of them. Dom pipes up to Casey that he shouldn't worry about not becoming a Master. Dom hadn't become a Master and he is perfectly happy. Casey decides at this point that he needs a run. Inside the temple, the Rinshi are working out. Dai Shi enters looking for Camille. General Scorch arrives and offers his service. Dai Shi tells him if he wanted him he ask for him. General Scorch claims he does not know where Camille is. Dai Shi decides to look for Camille himself. Dai Shi leaves and General Scorch smirks to himself good luck. Dai Shi enters the hallway and suddenly his head is in a great deal of pain. Jarrod is now in control. Meanwhile, Casey is jogging in the woods, as various conversations play in his head. Camille is also in the woods. Camille is searching for Dai Shi. Instead Camille finds Osiris, Sonimax, and Lepus. The three warriors tell Camille they have been informed that she is a traitor. Camille denies this. The warriors are ready to destroy her. Camille transforms into her general form. General Camille battles Sonimax, Lepus, and Osiris. Casey pauses in his running when he hears the sounds of the battle. Casey starts to head to where the noise is coming from and hides behind a tree as he watches General Camille battle the three warriors. The warriors defeat Camille and she reverts to her human form as she hits the ground. Lepus, Sonimax, and Osiris are ready to destroy Camille when Jarrod leaps in. The three warriors assume it is Dai Shi and Jarrod lets them think so. Jarrod is furious and is ready to punish the warriors for trying to destroy Camille. Jarrod checks on Camille and Camille assumes Dai Shi really cares for her. Jarrod tells her Dai Shi does not care for her, but he does. Camille is confused and Jarrod tells her who he is. Jarrod then transforms into his Rinzin armor. Jarrod battles the three Phantom Beast Warriors. During the battle, Lepus decides this is a good time to get away and she does. Jarrod soon destroys Osiris and Sonimax. Jarrod reverts to his human form and tenderly checks on Camille once more. During all of this, Casey is still hidden and he overhears the conversation Jarrod is having with Camille. Casey can't wait to tell his friends how Jarrod is still with them. Camille is touched by Jarrod's obvious concern. Jarrod helps Camille up and they head back to the temple. Casey takes off running. Suddenly Casey is knocked off his feet by a powerful blow. Casey gets up and faces Lepus. Lepus wants to redeem herself to Dai Shi by destroying Casey. Casey and Lepus battle. Casey morphs and uses his Strike Rider against Lepus. Red Ranger has a difficult time battling against Lepus. Back at the pizza place, RJ comments on how Casey has been gone for a long time. Theo and Lily assume it's because Casey is having a hard time about not passing the Master's test. Theo and Lily want to know why Casey did not pass. RJ tells them Casey is a great leader and Red Ranger, but a Master doesn't ask, he knows. Dominic comes out of the kitchen and they know that Casey is in trouble and they all take off. Lepus is joined by Generals Scorch and Snapper. They are angry at Lepus for failing in the mission. Lepus is mad that they had lied to her. The Generals want to get rid of Red Ranger as well for some damage control. Red Ranger is soon joined by the rest of the Rangers. Red Ranger, Yellow Ranger, and Blue Ranger then summon the Spirit Rangers as well. All of the Rangers battle Lepus and Generals Scorch and Snapper. Eventually Lepus grows to giant size. The zords are summon and the Rangers destroy Lepus with the jungle stampede. Generals Scorch and Snapper leave, hoping to repair the damage with Dai Shi. After the battle, the teens return to the pizza place. Outside the place, Casey tells them of what he saw in the woods. Lily and Theo don't believe Jarrod is still within Dai Shi. Casey tries to convince by how different Jarrod was, but neither Theo and Lily believe him. All they know is that Jarrod/Dai Shi hurts people and that is all they need to know. Theo and Lily go inside the pizza place. Casey is frustrated that his friends did not believe him. Inside the temple, Jarrod places Camille on the throne and tells her to rest. Camille tells Jarrod that she would not have made it if it wasn't for him. Jarrod vows he would never let any harm come to her. Camille smiles. Then Jarrod clutches his head. Dai Shi is now in control. Dai Shi is furious that Camille is sitting on his throne and yells at her to get off. Camille quickly does and tumbles down the stairs onto the floor. Dai Shi sits on the throne and glares at her. Camille realizes she is not safe with Dai Shi. RJ is basket weaving up in the loft when Casey walks in. Casey wants RJ to give him more training since he failed the Masters test. RJ tells him he is done training, he has taken him as far as he can go. What Casey does with it is up to him. Inside the temple, Dai Shi battles Generals Scorch and Snapper. General Scorch defends them by letting Dai Shi know they were concern for him. This does not defuse Dai Shi's temper and he lets them know he is in control. If Camille needs to be destroyed, he will let them know and he will even get rid of the weak vessel he is in, when the time comes. Dai Shi is ready to start the next Beast Wars. Generals Scorch and Snapper roared their approval. None of them are aware that Camille was in the room, as she had blended into the background. Camille is worried, not only for herself, but for Jarrod as well. Cast *Jason Smith as Casey Rhodes (Red Jungle Fury Ranger) *Anna Hutchison as Lily Chilman (Yellow Jungle Fury Ranger) *Aljin Abella as Theo Martin (Blue Jungle Fury Ranger) *David de Lautour as Robert 'R.J. James (Wolf Jungle Fury Ranger) *Nikolai Nikolaeff as Dominic Hargan (Rhino Jungle Fury Ranger) *Bede Skinner as Jarrod (Black Lion Warrior) *Geoff Dolan as Dai Shi (voice) *Holly Shanahan as Camille (Green Chameleon Warrior) *Sarah Thomson as Lepus (voice) *Nick Kemplen as Osiris (voice) *John Callen as Sonimax (voice) *Mark Wright as Scorch *Sarah Thompson as Fran *Richard Simpson as Snapper (voice) Notes *This episode marks the only time the Rangers summon their Animal Spirits but don't form a Megazord. *Theo and Lily are advanced to the rank of Pai Zhuq Master. Casey however, is not. *Jarrod breaks free from Dai Shi's grasp and the two communicate for the first time. *Dai Shi thanks Camille for the very first time as Jarrod begins to break Dai Shi's control over him. *Using Dai Shi's powers, Jarrod saves Camille from the remaining minor Phantom Beasts, sent by the Generals to assassinate her. *The final of the minor Phantom Beasts are destroyed, leaving only Scorch, Snapper, Dai Shi, and Camille as the remaining Phantom Beast Generals. *Casey witnesses the spectacle and tries to convince the others that Jarrod can be saved, only to be rebuked. *Dai Shi regains control of Jarrod's body, but is clearly weakened. See Also (fight footage & story) Category: Episode Category:Jungle Fury episodes Category:Jungle Fury